Various methods and devices are available for attaching optical fibers to a substrate in a particular pattern which becomes visible when the optical fiber ends are illuminated. Such patterns may form merely decorative devices as well as trademarks associated with advertising a particular product or service or other words, phrases or symbols associated with or promoting an organization, event or thing. The substrate to which the optical fibers are attached could be a banner or a part of an article of clothing such as a hat or a coat. The optical fibers and their associated illuminating means (typically battery powered light emitting diodes) are hidden within a lining or on the inside of the garment or on a reverse side of the banner with only the illuminatable ends visible on an outwardly facing surface of the substrate.
Disadvantages associated with current devices and methods for attaching optical fibers to substrates include the slowness of the procedures and their use of an adhesive to fix the optical fiber to the substrate. Devices currently available require on the order of six seconds per attachment and use liquid adhesives cured by exposure to ultraviolet light. The use of liquid adhesive complicates the attachment device and method and increases the cost of production due to the use of a relatively expensive consumable (the adhesive) which must be constantly replenished. The relatively long duration of time required to attach each fiber makes complicated designs requiring many fibers impractical for economic mass production. There is clearly a need for improved machines and methods of attachment of filamentary members, such as optical fibers, to a substrate.